The Twelfth International Congress of Pediatric Nephrology will be held in Seattle, WA, from September 1-5, 2001. Sponsored by the International Pediatric Nephrology Association, as well as by the American Society of Pediatric Nephrology, the European Society of Pediatric Nephrology, the Japanese Society of Pediatric Nephrology, the Asian Society of Pediatric Nephrology and the Latin American Pediatric Nephrology Society, this triennial Congress will bring together 1000 of the world's pediatric nephrologists. The International Congress has not been held in the United States since 1980. The goal of the conference is to present state-of-the-art scientific and clinical advances to pediatric nephrologists and trainees. Five themes will be emphasized throughout the conference: Genetic and Molecular Basis of Renal Disease, Clinical Nephrology, Chronic and End-Stage Renal Disease, Renal Transplantation, and Informatics and Clinical Outcomes. The program will consist of plenary speakers, symposia, workshops, clinical correlation sessions, free communications and poster sessions. An outstanding program has been organized by an internationally recognized group of investigators. This meeting will stimulate future laboratory collaborations and clinical trials among attendees and will be of particular importance for pediatric nephrology trainees. There is a growing sense of concern about the shortage of physician scientists entering careers in pediatric nephrology. In 1999, the American Board of Pediatrics reported 12 pediatricians, who are graduates of United States medical schools, entered pediatric nephrology training programs. This number of trainees fails to meet the expected clinical requirements for pediatric nephrologists, and represents a vanishing supply of future physician scientists. In addition, there has been a 15% attrition of trainees during the three years of pediatric nephrology training in the years between 1996-1999. This application seeks funding to support travel and participation in this important International Scientific Congress for current and future pediatric nephrology fellows. This unique opportunity for these trainees to interact with senior investigators will nurture developing scientific careers and create enthusiasm for the field of pediatric nephrology in this critical group of young trainees.